Season 2
The second season of ABC's Starling premiered on October 14, 2010 and concluded on May 12, 2011 with it's twenty-second episode. Premise After his son, Oliver, was kidnapped by William Fyers, Robert Queen's brother-in-law, Robert does everything in his power to rescue his son. Meanwhile, Lionel Luthor moves his business, LuthorCorp to Starling City to furthur expand his business, in the place of the abandoned PalmerTech. Plot The Kidnapping (1-11) Robert has called in every resource Queen Industries can get to find his son, Oliver, who was kidnapped by William Fyers, Robert's brother-in-law trying to get revenge for being thrown out of their home for having sex with Robert's married sister. Larry has called in every police force in the next hundred miles to find the vehicle that William is driving. Meanwhile, Jillian, Robert's sister, has been arrested for trying to kill her husband, Slade, who has been hospitalized. Moira Queen, Robert's wife has begun trying to track her brother's phone calls but he hangs up just before they can. Arthur King returns to the police force after leaving for a while and when learning that Larry has sent every available officer in the city after William, shuts him down, due to crime being up. Larry tries to fight for his friend but Arthur demotes him back to down to a detective. William has brought Eddie and Oliver to his old family home, the children thinking it is where they are going to stay. Oliver realizes he wants to go back home now but William does not let him. Robert and Moira learn King has shut off the police force from finding their son and go out on their own to find their son. Larry and Dinah help them. Slade awakens and learns they had to take out his eye. Slade is angered and initially wants to get revenge on Jillian before learning that their son, Joseph, is in Slade's custody. William is found by Robert and Moira, who rescue Oliver and arrest William. Eddie is taken in by Robert and Moira. The new maid at the mansion, Carly Anders, begins watching Robert get dressed and undressed and when Robert catches her, has sex with her. Larry apologizes to Arthur for disobeying him and is let off the hook. Dinah realizes that her wedding with Larry is scheduled for two weeks from then and begin planning the event. Meanwhile, William is interrogated and reveals that kidnapping Oliver is just the first step in a plot to take over Starling. This is proven when Arthur's daughter, Bonnie, new Starling business mogul Lionel Luthor's son, Lex, and Chinese mob boss Hashimoto Wei's daughter, Chein Na, are kidnapped. Arthur sends every officer out to find Bonnie and realizes this is what he got after Larry about and apologizes. Larry and Dinah realize the latter is pregnant. Arthur, Lionel, and Hashimoto team up to find their children. William is rescued by a squad of agents and Robert and Moira find Oliver screaming as Eddie was taken. The Event (12-22) Six months after the events of the winter finale, Starling has fallen apart. Crime is running everywhere and the kidnapped children have still not been found and labeled presumed deceased by the court and many search parties are shut down. Robert and Lionel have teamed up their forces to help the Chinese mob and Arthur's police unit in finding the kids. William is also being searched for and labeled a suspect in the kidnapping. Jillian has gotten out of jail and shares custody with Slade, the former only getting to see Joseph every other weekend. Larry and Dinah are married and their baby is due in two months. Robert and Moira decide to have another kid but Moira discovers Robert's affair and leaves with Oliver for a while. The kids are pinpointed at the Gotham City Bank underground and find William and another group of people there with Lex, Chein Na, Bonnie, and Eddie. The group gets away but the kids are rescued. A mole is discovered to be inside the police force for the group and that's how they got the information on the kids. Robert misses Moira and Oliver, but the two formers are discovered to have started a new life in Bora Bora. Robert travels there and tries to apologize but is denied. Robert goes back to Starling and proposes to Carly. A police officer, Patrick Harper, is suspected of being the mole but proves himself to be not the mole when the group attacks the station and is nearly killed by a group member, revealed to be Officer Lincoln Wall. William is also captured and with Lincoln reveals that the group has planted gas bombs underneath the city that will release a gas that can kill everyone except children. The children are needed to perfect a bigger bomb that will kill everyone but specific people needed by the group all over the world. Robert and Carly quickly get married until Moira returns, wanting Robert back. After seeing Carly, Moira realizes that Robet will never change. The group reveals the city has 24 hours before the bombs go off but they have sent armed forces all over the city to prevent people from leaving. The government decides to nuke Starling to prevent this group from prevailing. Robert stops them, saying they can stop the group. Carly, Moira, and Oliver are secretly sent out of the city via tunnel but when they are found Carly is shot and Moira and Oliver are almost killed but rescued by Larry. Dinah goes into labor while the city is on the verge of death and Larry and Moira help deliever the baby, which they name Dinah Laurel Lance. Carly dies at the hospital as Starling begins to collapse. Nukes are prepared to be sent but Robert travels underground to stop the gas from further being release, but would include him dying from it. Moira tries to get him to find another way but he kisses her and stops the gas. The city is saved and all of the group are arrested. Moira is overjoyed to learn Robert survived and they both apologize for the way they were acting. Lionel Luthor recieves a call from someone with a bow and arrow in dark clothing. Lionel is revealed to be working to bring the Queens down. Cast Starring Cast *Logan Marshall-Green as Robert Queen (22/22) *Mike Vogel as Larry Lance (22/22) *Tricia Helfer as Jillian Wilson (16/22) *Tobias Menzies as William Fyers (13/22) *Anna Chlumsky as Moira Fyers-Queen (20/22) *Christie Laing as Carly Anders (17/22) *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson (18/22) *Abigail Spencer as Dinah Drake (22/22) *Colton Haynes as Patrick Harper (14/22)1 *Noah Schnapp as Oliver Queen (20/22) *Max Charles as Eddie Fyers (18/22) *Dylan Neal as Arthur King (17/22) *Michael Rosenbaum as Lionel Luthor (12/22) 1Haynes was originally listed as guest starring for the first half of the season, before being credited as starring from episode 12 and on. Supporting Cast *Kevin Alejandro as Jeremiah Hooper (5/22) *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Wall (7/22) *Lexa Doig as Patricia Vertigo (3/22) *Colin Ford as Lex Luthor (7/22) *Byron Mann as Hashimoto Wei (13/22) *Willa Holland as Bonnie King (12/22) *Ashley Argota as Chien Na Wei (9/22)